


The Problem with Bonds

by bballgirl3022



Series: Bonds [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean see an attractive woman at the bar.  Castiel can feel it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Problem with Bonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [love_in_the_stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/gifts), [Lillyg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyg/gifts).



> A/N 1: A timestamp from the story Bonds that I wrote for loveinstars. This timestamp is for lillyg who wondered how Castiel would react to Dean seeing an attractive person on the street.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Castiel feels the strange sensation in his belly while talking to one of his fellow angels.

The feeling is one that Castiel associates with Dean. One he feels when he’s with Dean.

The problem is thousands of miles away and this flare of attraction that’s filtering across the bond he shares with the hunter must belong to Dean. It was distracting to say the least because it made Castiel want things; and as soon as this conversation was over he was going to find Dean and sort this out.

He arrives at the bar in a flurry of wings.

Castiel’s mate isn’t hard to find. Dean is leaning against the bar, beer in hand. He looks relaxed as he flirts shamelessly with a leggy blonde. Sam stands nearby leaning close to a much shorter red-head. Castiel has noticed Sam’s tendency to choose women of smaller stature than his own. He assumes it has something to do with Sam’s need to protect people.

His thought about Sam’s choice in sexual partners distracts him long enough to quell the anger stirring in his belly. Dean’s behavior confuses Castiel. He has always been a fiercely monogamous lover, despite his tendencies to make people think otherwise. Dean is Castiel’s mate. Castiel is bound to him. It doesn’t get more serious than that.

Dean couldn’t be getting rid of him already, could he?

Castiel watches silently as Dean throws his head back to laugh at something the woman says. Dean’s throat is exposed. The expanse of skin that Castiel has licked, kissed, tasted and marked as his own. He knows how that stubble feels underneath his lips. How Dean’s moans rumble beneath his fingers as he traces a tendon. That body belongs to Castiel in all ways.

The scene continues to unfold as Castiel watches. The ample bosomed blonde presses her feminine curves against Dean’s body. An overwhelming wave of discomfort washes over Castiel. It doesn’t feel right. Castiel feels more jealous than uncomfortable, which means the feeling is coming from Dean.

Dean needs to be rescued from the clutches of the buxom blonde.

The angel makes his way over to his distressed mate. He fists are clenched at his sides, his posture stiff as ever as he weaves his way through the crowd.

Castiel can tell the exact moment Dean lays eyes on him. Joy explodes across the bond and something within the hunter seems to shine.

“Cas,” Dean exclaims a little more loudly than strictly necessary. He moves away from the woman and over to Castiel’s side, effectively regaining his personal space.

“This is Laura,” he says nodding in the woman’s direction. “Laura, this is my boyfriend Cas.” Dean drapes an arm around Castiel’s shoulders as if to prove his point, and tugs the angel into his warmth.

“You’re joking, right?” The female looks incredulous. As though the fact Dean could be in a relationship with a male is unfathomable.  
Dean laughs. It makes Castiel warm all over. “No I’m not.” He pauses to take a breath and Castiel hopes he will make some excuse for them to leave. “Listen. We’ve got to get an early start tomorrow, so we’re going to head out.”

“It was nice meeting you,” Castiel says pleasantly, even though he is not quite sure he means it.

Dean stops to tell Sam they are leaving and Castiel follows closely behind.

The cool night air feels wonderful against Castiel’s scorching skin. Dean’s body heat is a reminder to Castiel of his presence. Not that he needs it. He could find Dean anywhere at any time.

The angel tugs the hunter close and in once quick movement he has his lips on Dean’s. The kiss is hot and messy and everything Castiel loves. He tries to convey all the emotions he has felt over the last hour to Dean who always wonders, but isn’t able to actually feel them like Castiel can feel his.

He thinks Dean gets it though, if the possessive way the hunter is returning Castiel’s kiss is anything to go by.

“Didn’t take you for the jealous type,” his mate says a little bit breathlessly. Dean’s lips are a little bit puffy and this delights Castiel.

“I did not like the way she was touching you,” Castiel replies simply.

His mate chuckles. Castiel can feel the vibrations of it through his own chest.

“How about you take me back and show me just how jealous you really were,” Dean suggests with a slight waggle to his eyebrow. Castiel shivers at the implication.

They disappear from the spot before Dean can complain about Castiel’s preferred mode of transportation.


End file.
